Click
Click is a Scarabax Beetle that befriended Mata Nui. After touching the Kanohi Ignika, he was granted the ability to transform into the Scarab Shield. History Click was part of a group of Scarabax Beetles that approached the crater formed by the impact of the Kanohi Ignika. The Mask of Life began forming a body for Mata Nui, frightening the other beetles off. Click remained behind, and approached the newly created body. After almost being stepped on, Click climbed on to Mata Nui's shoulder and touched the Ignika, becoming his living Scarab Shield. Mata Nui used the Scarab Shield to defend himself against an attacking Vorox. The Shield was then transformed back into beetle form by the Ignika. Mata Nui attempted to let Click go, but Click refused, and crawled back up to Mata Nui's shoulder. Metus, who arrived shortly after, attempted to knock Click off Mata Nui's shoulder as a courtesy, but Mata Nui prevented him from doing so. Click accompanied Mata Nui to Vulcanus, where Mata Nui had Click transform into a shield in order to defend the Glatorian Ackar. Ackar was similarly confused by Mata Nui's choice of a companion, but eventually ignored it. When Kiina arrived, she mocked Mata Nui by asking if he called the bug "Click." Mata Nui, however, decided he liked the name, and began referring to the beetle as such. During the group's travels to Tajun through Sandray Canyon, they encountered Bone Hunters and a Skopio, and Click became a shield to help Mata Nui in the battle. After creating a rockslide that buried the Skopio, Mata Nui used the Scarab Shield as a surfboard to travel down the mountain and reunite with his allies. Berix, whom the group encountered in the Underground Lab of the Great Beings, started to point out that Click was on Mata Nui, but was cut off by Ackar and Kiina. While traveling to Tesara, Ackar used a pause in their travels to teach Mata Nui fighting techniques. His sneak attack on Mata Nui dislodged the Scarabax, who landed on Kiina. The Water Glatorian disliked the Scarabax, and warned the bug that she was not afraid to punish it if it bit her. Mata Nui later used the Scarab Shield in his fight against Tuma, which he won. In order to save the Scarabax Beetle from the impending Skrall army, Mata Nui let Click go. Click contacted his fellow Scarabax, and they came together to form a massive being, which managed to frighten the Skrall. Click returned to Mata Nui, helped by Kiina, and became the Scarab Shield. Mata Nui used the shield in the ensuing battle, which the Glatorian eventually won. As Mata Nui and his allies worked to free a trapped Thornatus, Click discovered the transformed snake-like Metus, who was attempting to enact his revenge by pushing a boulder onto them. Metus gave chase to the beetle, eventually cornering it, but Click called for many of his ally Scarabax, who worked together to dispatch the snake. Later, after the villages of Bara Magna joined together and Mata Nui declared his intention to follow a map shown on the insignia of the Skrall warriors, Click traveled with him towards the Valley of the Maze. Initially accompanied by Ackar, Kiina, Berix, and Gresh, the pair were forced to continue alone after Berix was injured by a wandering band of Skrall. While making his way through the Maze itself, Mata Nui used Click as the Scarab Shield to break through a wall. Inside were Thornax Launchers, which he destroyed by throwing the shield. Click went with Mata Nui into the Great Volcano, and voiced his concern about the location. Later, when Mata Nui was about to power the Prototype Robot, he gave Click to Kiina for safekeeping. Abilities and Traits Click is curious and brave, willing to approach the Ignika after his pack had fled. Like other Scarabax Beetles, Click does not have any natural powers of his own. However, after touching the Kanohi Ignika, Click gained the ability to transform between his beetle form and Mata Nui's Scarab Shield, while remaining conscious throughout both forms. The Scarab Shield contains Click's eye, allowing him to observe his surroundings. The process of the transformation also eliminates Click's nervous system, and he does not feel the blows the shield suffers. Example Usage Mata Nui used the Scarab Shield to block a volley of Thornax blasts set as traps in the Valley of the Maze. He then threw the shield, which boomeranged through the launchers, destroying them. ''The Legend Reborn - Official Movie Guide'' Stats Trivia *Click was originally intended to remain as a shield after initially transforming into it, but the director of The Legend Reborn liked the idea of him alternating forms, and he was thus given the ability to change back and forth. Appearances *''Comic 3: A Hero Reborn'' (First Appearance) *''Comic 4: Before the Storm'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn (Book)'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' *''Metus' Revenge'' *''Comic 5: Valley of Fear'' *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' *''BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn - Official Movie Guide'' See Also *Gallery:Click *Gallery:Tools Category:Spherus Magna Category:Bara Magna Category:Creatures Category:Tools